This study will (1) determine the therapeutic response to low-dose DCFin in patients with advanced malignancies; (2) determine the toxicity of the drug including organ specificity, time course, predictability and reversibility in patients with mild to moderate renal insufficiency vs patients with normal renal function; (3) to determine the safe dose of DCFin in patients with impaired renal function; and (4) to compare pharmacokinetics of DCFin in patients with impaired renal function vs patients with normal renal function.